


The Human and the Kitsune

by Shakeyloves16



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kitsune, Mpreg, Saving a mythical creature, don't know what else to tag lol, friendship turns to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakeyloves16/pseuds/Shakeyloves16
Summary: Kiku, a kitsune with the ability to turn into a fox, human, and in between, realizes that humans aren't cruel heartless monsters when one saves him from death when no one else would.Alfred, a human being, realizes that mythical creatures really do exist. Especially when one comes to live with him as a thank you for saving his life
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	The Human and the Kitsune

Warning: This story is going to contain Mpreg and other sensitive topics.

**Author's Note:**

> It's night time right now, can't write yet.


End file.
